La Llegada del Irregular
by Abendroth5
Summary: En búsqueda de una vida mas tranquila, Reiji decidió transferirse a la Academia Kuoh con la esperanza de un cambio para mejor, pero nunca espero que terminara involucrado en algo mayor de lo que habría imaginado pero eso solo seria un inicio para una vida completamente después de todo lo que deseaba finalmente era algo de emoción en su vida. Rated T por los momentos.


_**Primer Capitulo : En busqueda de un cambio y el rescate de la santa  
**_

* * *

_**Exteriores de la academia Kuoh**_

Esperaba que esto no fuera un impedimento para mi persona, digamos que deseaba tener un poco de tranquilidad desde los últimos "Problemas" en los cuales me vi involucrados y tuve suerte de poder viajar al extranjero para continuar con una vida mas calmada o simplemente buscar algo interesante en lo cual poder involucrarme...quizás lo segundo contradecía lo que buscaba como objetivo principal pero para mi, algo de emoción en la vida era lo mejor que uno podía esperar "Mmm...supongo que un lugar para establecernos seria lo primero a lograr" susurro el pelinegro mientras caminaba por las calles aunque su atención fue atraída por un lugar en particular, una academia para ser mas exactos.

No era una mal inicio el poder asistir a la academia Kuoh, se veía como un buen lugar al cual venir diariamente...además, tenia que continuar con sus estudios sin importar que realmente no necesitara aprender sobre cosas que ya sabia pero la sociedad no funciona tan fácil como uno esperaría "Vamos, que tenemos mucho por hacer" aunque sus palabras fueron dichas, a quien terminaron siendo dirigidas?, desde la vista de cualquier persona solo podía vérsele acompañado por un can albino, muy similar a un lobo por las calles.

* * *

_**Residencia Engel - Anochecer**_

El lugar donde seria su nuevo hogar no era tan diferente a las casas aledañas de la ciudad, lo mejor para el, sin llamar la atención y viviendo una vida normal como persona común y corriente que era pero por ahora solo tenia que organizar todas las cosas que había traído consigo. Nada que fuer extraño desde su punto de vista, entre los muebles y objetos de importancia hasta libros extraños y varios armamentos poco comunes, uno fácilmente diría que era una persona bastante excéntrica por el modo en que daba la vista el lugar...alguien que estaba dedicado a la magia en muchos aspectos.

"Esto esta mejor" asintiendo a sus propias palabras al ver como su nuevo hogar había quedado por lo que se veía muy conforme sobre el resultado aunque mientras que el estaba dándole sus detalles personales, su fiel compañero estaba sobre uno de los muebles muy cómodo en una esquina, el viaje había sido largo para nosotros y sin importar cuanto tiempo podríamos continuar, podíamos cansarnos como cualquier persona común "Mañana comenzaremos un modo de vida diferente o simplemente tendremos mas emociones" reía un poco ante sus palabras y se dejaba caer en uno de los muebles. Fácilmente podía pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que podía esperar una vez asistiera a la academia Kuoh...bueno, de eso no me encargaba yo pero por ahora, solo era descansar.

* * *

_**Academia Kuoh - Al día siguiente**_

Suerte las cosas no tomarían mucho tiempo en completar su transferencia y hoy mismo iniciaría sus estudios suerte mía tener las conexiones necesarias para lograr cosas así pero bien, nuestro pelinegro se alisto con gran rapidez, obviamente el ya tenia todo listo a pesar de que solo tenia unos días aquí...digamos que el era muy bueno manejando lugares nuevos y había algo de ayuda aparte que tenia dentro de los alrededores pero eran detalles poco importante entonces aunque sabia que podía confiar a su compañero con estar cuidado la residencia sin problemas.

No podía decir que estaba teniendo una mala impresión pero viéndolo mejor, no me había percatado completamente el hecho de que había algo bastante gracioso en el ambiente de este lugar y eso solo decía "Parece que no soy la única persona que guarda algunos secretos aquí" comento de manera tranquila y quizás algunos de los estudiantes que pasaban por la entrada escucharon al joven hablar de tan extraña manera pero finalmente solo opto por reír un instante antes de encaminarse a su nuevo inicio en esta academia...por extraño que seria, esperaba que algo interesante pasara en la semana por que uno no puede saber o predecir con exactitud lo que pasara, es lo mejor de la vida.

_**Casa Engel - En esos mismos instantes**_

Había mucha tranquilidad para esos momentos, ya que nuestro pelinegro no se encontraba presente para entonces y eso era muy agradecido por el lobo quien aun se mantenía descansando, de no ser por que tan rápidamente todo se volvió un caos por dos simples razones.

La primera, había una discusión entre dos viejos enemigos por algo bastante simple que, por obvias razones, aquel lobo se veía frustrado "Como te atreves?!" se pudo escuchar la voz de una fémina no muy lejos de la cocina al igual que las palabras que eran compartidas y no de la mejor manera "Acaso eres sorda?, acéptalo" la siguiente voz fue un poco mas tranquila y restándole importancia a los argumentos que mencionaba a quien estaba a su costado, solo parecía estar molestando con toda la intención.

"..." sabia que estaba siendo observado por alguien y me refiero el lobo mismo quien parecía tener un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos mientras que intentaba ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez tendría un momento tranquilo por un día desde que llego pero por como se daba la situación "Hoy no es tu día" la voz de un joven pudo escucharse hasta que en determinado momento.

"Podrían guardar silencio?!" otro día común en esta casa, sin importar donde estuvieran.

* * *

_**Regresando a la Academia Kuoh**_

Supuse que no causaría una gran impresión, prefería no resaltar demasiado de entre las personas pero..supongo que ciertas cosas simplemente no pueden cambiarse de la noche a la mañana sin importar cuanto lo intente y eso con ello me refería a que, no paso un instante cuando llego el receso para verme bombardeado de preguntas por parte de las chicas y quizás mas que abrumado por ello, viéndome casi forzado a escapar en el momento "Geez...por un momento pensé que no la contaba" no pudo evitar reír en su momento mientras recuperaba el aliento por unos instantes y observar el lugar, no obstante por un motivo particular se sintió observado por algo o alguien, era solo su imaginación? podría haberle dado importancia pero eso simplemente no era lo suyo así que luego de sacudir un poco su cabeza, opto por continuar con su camino.

Irónicamente, no le fue muy complicado entablar amistades en su primer día pero...quizás fue algo como no habría de esperado que el chico llamado Issei Hyoudou fuera un pervertido de clase S, era la única forma de poder describir la manera en que hablaba tan abiertamente de cosas pervertidas y Harem...aun así "Si tuvieras que ayudar a un amigo, lo harías sin importar que, Engel-san?" su pregunta fue inesperada por no mencionar que no esperaba algo como ello tan repentinamente.

"Obviamente, si tienes la oportunidad aunque eso cause problemas, lo haría" comento de manera tranquila, aun así por que habría preguntado algo como ello. Pero finalmente el tema volvió a tornarse muy picante con el asunto de los Harem, pero supongo que es normal para un chico de esa edad...esperen, diciendo eso no me haría ver como un viejo?!.

Aunque gracias a la ayuda de Issei, me ayudo a conocer importantes personas de la academia que quizás podrían conformar algo particularmente interesante...no sabría que otro tipo de palabra serian las mas claras pero al final, información como esa era bien recibida para mi personas. Me sorprendía también la manera en que este tipo de conceptos aun se mantenían presentes aun si no estaba en mi lugar de nacimientos, al menos lo único bueno de esto era que no estaba dentro de ellos aun si mi propio consentimiento, prefería este tranquilo modo de estudiante cualquier antes que nada.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

Mis días como estudiante en la academia fueron bastante interesantes e quizás divertidos, nada que fuera a perturbar esta tranquilidad aunque para sorpresa de algunos, incluyéndome a mi mismo, Issei parecía haber alcanzado algo que entre el pequeño grupo de cuatro, solo yo que yo mismo me sorprendía mas de que un pervertido como el, encontrara una novia! "Felicidades, realmente te superaste Issei" la chica se llamaba Yuuma Amano y para que las cosas no fueran ya una gran sorpresa para nosotros, fue ella quien se confeso con nuestro señorito pervertido, vaya giros que da la vida y en cuanto a su apariencia?, bueno, nada que envidiarle pero había algo muy extraño en ella que no podía explicar con exactitud, solo que se hacia muy familiar a mi experiencia pero en fin, tal vez solo era algo de paranoia mía.

Desde entonces las cosas volvieron a su mismo rumbo común y corriente pero por x razones, parecía ser que "Engel-san! , tienes que ayudarme con algo" por la manera en que se veía la determinación en sus ojos y quizás por el modo en que casi nunca hablaba tan seriamente, aparte de las chicas y Harems podía decir que era serio, demasiado "Ayúdame a planear la cita con Yuuma-chan!" y abrí los ojos de par en par, creo que pensaba que seria algo diferente, pero supongo que aun para mi, me sorprendía las cosas que pasan de manera tan repentina y con un suspiro, no podía decirle que no "Supongo que no habrá problema, pero solo te daré algunos consejos ya que lo demás va a cuenta tuya" aun así parecía verse muy complacido por la respuesta que le di.

* * *

_**Al día Siguiente**_

Finalmente, Issei estaba listo para su cita pero no creo que tenga problemas en cuanto no se deje llevar demasiado por sus impulsos o alguna otra cosa en el proceso. Yo por mi parte no pude haberme quitado esa extraña sensación por parte de ella, simplemente no me daba buena espina, por mencionarlo de ese modo. "Y aquí estamos, estas seguro que es lo que me dijiste?" aunque mis palabras fueron escuchadas a quien estaban dirigidas, no hubo respuestas pero claramente no podía darme el lujo de dejar que esto fuera el inicio a algo mayor, honestamente solo deseaba asegurarme de que no pasara nada malo.

Mientras la espera que había pasado hasta casi al atardecer, donde los vi a lo lejos aunque por azares del destino estuve ahí por mera coincidencia ya que digamos que mis problemas de orientación estuvieron presente por mas tiempo del que imagine, hábitos como estos no los podía cambiar...o realmente solo era suerte.

"Podrías morir por mi?" esas palabras confundieron a Issei y consecuentemente a Reiji en el proceso por que, era algo serio y eso solo explicaba completamente la razón por la cual sentía algo bastante extraño de esa chica, no paso mucho tiempo para que su apariencia cambiara completamente, un ángel? no seria la palabra mas clara para describir lo que el veía a lo lejos, eran alas negras y eso solo significaba una sola cosa "Ángel Caído" susurro el pelinegro mientras que en ese momento reacciono pero no fue lo suficiente para salvar al chico que fue atravesado por una lanza hecha con luz pero aun así no fue lo suficiente para matar al chico, obviamente a la segunda fue que termino siendo desviada por un has de energía que se interpuso en el trayecto de la lanza y para sorpresa del perpetrado quien dirigió ahora su atención hacia mi persona.

"Oh?, ah tu eres el estudiante nuevo...sabia que había algo inusual en tu presencia" creo que ahora podía ver la naturaleza clara de este enemigo, por lo que supuse que era el momento de interponerme en medio de Issei quien quizás no podría moverse durante un tiempo, si es que no terminaba falleciendo por medio de una hemorragia.

"Muévete de mi camino o es que acaso también quieres morir?, me siento piadosa así que podrías huir mientras tienes oportunidad" por la manera en que hablaba, pensaba que no tendría alguna oportunidad contra ella, quizás hubiera sido la mejor suposición pero, nunca he sido normal para empezar.

"Una agradable propuesta pero no creo que pueda aceptarla" con cierto sarcasmo fue que respondió, obviamente esto solo causo una risa.

"Eres divertido!, si tan solo tu fueras quien hubiera poseído aquel Sacred Gear esto no terminaría tan rápido" era una visión familiar para el chico, viendo como se relamía los labios y expresando el deseo por algo tan irrelevante como el poder, pero aun así, el no era tan diferente en este aspecto. Aunque...Sacred Gear?.

Sin que antes tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, aunque bien advertido estaba el chico de que si continuaba aquí, seria su fin, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue otra lanza ahora en dirección hacia Reiji, mas solo el soltó una sonrisa puesto que al levantar una de sus manos, tomo esta sin problema alguno pero para sorpresa del ángel caído.

"Que?!" una reacción común por parte de alguien que no era precisamente tan normal como aparentaba.

"Creo que es hora de tomar la ofensiva...!" exclamo súbitamente mientras en la misma mano que dejo caer la lanza, esta materializo una espada que irradiaba un aura sagrada, seguidamente de un movimiento rápido que un circulo mágico fue creado frente a el "Si no lo evitas...esto dolerá" su tono estuvo entre amenazante y juguetón, para que la punta de su espada tocara aquella creación mágica y así dando como resultado, una carga de energía dirigida hacia esta quien a duras penas logro evadirla, la sorpresa que tenia casi le costaba la vida, obviamente era seguro que el daño hubiera sido mayor si lograba darle completamente.

"Imposible! como puedes ser un usuario de una espada sagrada?!" por la manera que había reaccionado en esos momentos, supongo que tenia a mi favor esta situación aunque...Espada sagrada? acaso había algo que no sabia?, pero creo que eso podía esperar así que aprovecharía esta confusión a mi favor "Hoy me siento generoso, así que por que no te retiras ahora mismo?" sonriendo y usando casi las mismas palabras que había dicho hace poco hacia mi, oh las ironías de la vida.

Pero parece que había tomado la idea mejor de lo que esperaba y esta comenzó a volar pero sin antes observarme una ultima vez "Aun si te interpusiste en mi camino, logre mi objetivo pero la próxima vez no tendrás la misma suerte" ah, las típicas palabras cuando uno emprende la huida aunque eso solo me decía, las cosas quizás podrían tener mas complicaciones desde aquí.

Finalmente luego de hacer desvanecer aquella espada y observar a Issei, sabia que no había realmente mucho que hacer para salvarle, no era la persona que podría curar a otras sin importar cuanto lo intentara "..." no dijo una sola palabra aunque "Maldición...si iba a morir, me hubiera dejado tocar sus pechos..." pervertido hasta el final no?, aun estando en frente de la puerta de la muerte.

"Tu no morirás aquí, eso es seguro pero..tengo algunas cosas por hacer aun" el suspiro con cierto desgane y por obvias razones, si aquel ángel caído tenia planes para eliminar a un chico como lo era el, sabia que esto no terminaría tan fácilmente como lo fue hoy y un encuentro era lo mas probable que sucedería en un futuro "Además.." el pelinegro observo con tranquilidad mientras esbozo una sonrisa sobre su rostro "Parece ser que alguien te dará la oportunidad de una nueva vida" la vista del chico se había nublado completamente y aun confundido por las palabras de Reiji, no había razón para dejar que se preocupara por esto, ahora mismo.

* * *

_**Casa Engel - Esa misma noche**_

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala aunque con algo de molestia al ver el desorden que se había armado y cada uno de los presentes pasando la culpa al contrario, dejando de lado al lobo quien frustrado intentaba calmar la situación pero ignorado al final.

"Ángel caído?, aun están presentes en este mundo?" la voz de una chica fue la que opto por preguntar sobre lo sucedido hace poco y la molestia recorrió su rostro. Su apariencia era bastante hermosa, su piel era completamente blanca y sin rastro de alguna imperfección, acompañada de una cabellera dorada y ojos color zafiro y de casi de la misma edad que Reiji en apariencia.

"De que te sorprendes Cami-chan?" ahora tomo la palabra quien estaba muy cómodamente al costado de Reiji, intentado usarle como una almohada "Los humanos siempre han sido un tópico bastante importante para nosotros, eso te incluye a ti" si bien era eso verdad, la molestia que tenia solo se agravaba mas de lo necesario. Ella por su parte era casi la viva imagen de quien dedicaba molestar por mas pequeña oportunidad que tuviera, aunque ella poseía su cabellera rubia la traía suelta y sus ojos eran de un color verde similar al jade.

"Y aquí vamos nuevamente, podrían dejar esas cosas para otra oportunidad?" era el turno del joven quien estaba suspirando al ver que esta situación aun era presente "Reiji fue descubierto por lo que esto terminara involucrándonos sin importar que, lastima lo que paso con Issei" claro que eso era lamentable pero nuestro pelinegro sabia que no seria la ultima vez que lo vería. El joven por su parte, no era tan diferente de Reiji, uno fácilmente podría confundirlos como gemelos si no fuera por que sus ojos eran gris, su rostro parecía carecer de emoción alguna, muy aparte del tono que usaba.

"Pero como supongo yo, buscaras a ese ángel caído no es así?, te conozco demasiado" quizás para sorpresa de muchos, no que el lobo tuviera la capacidad de hablar, si no por que opto por formar parte de la conversación "TU y tus tendencias suicidas, capaz eres de ir a donde se esconde solo para vencerla" dio cierto énfasis a sus primeras palabras pero, digamos que todos asintieron a esas palabras lo cual dejo en shock al pobre de Reiji.

"Hey!, ahora es que todos deciden estar de acuerdo con algo?!" exclamo sin dudarlo, siempre tenían problemas para llevarse meramente normal y ahora se unían en contra mía "Maldad...maaaaaldad" repitió esas palabras un par de veces mientras suspiraba "Aunque no es mejor lidiar con esto antes de que la situación pueda complicarse mas?" era un punto valido, acaso se detendría con solo eliminar a Issei?.

"También menciono algo sobre Sacred Gear...me pregunto que se refería con eso" eso capto la atención de la rubia quien parpadeo un par de veces ante aquellas palabras en especifico.

"Oh Cami-chan parece saber algo, si nos iluminas con tu conocimiento" su tono termino siendo sarcástico y divertido pero no quería quedarse lejos lo que podría servir mas adelante.

Aun así, ella termino moviendo la cabeza en negación "No tengo conocimiento completo sobre ello pero es algo que reside en algunos humanos en particular y les provee de habilidades únicas o especiales, siento decir que es lo único que se" para ella, no saber completamente algo como ello, le frustraba y lo reflejaba fácilmente.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos un motivo por el cual ataco a Issei aunque es curioso que el posea algo como eso" se quedo pensando un tanto el asunto, entonces no podría ser el único en esta ciudad después de todo.

"Si vas a ir a darle caza al ángel caído, permíteme acompañarte" se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que quería involucrarse sobre el asunto "No puedo desviar los ojos de un acto como este" ah ya veo el motivo.

Hubo una risa por parte de quien se encontraba muy cerca del pelinegro "Por un momento pensé que querías tener un momento a solas con el, que mal" todos captaron el mensaje menos ella, que curioso que posea una mente tan pura a pesar de toda las frustraciones que le daba.

"No será hoy, quiero comprobar algo mañana en la academia" todos podían darse una idea clara del motivo por el cual, así que asintieron ante la decisión dicha por el.

"Entonces..." quien rompió el silencio ahora fue Reiji "Que desean comer el día de hoy?" menciono levantándose mientras que todos estaban dando muchas sugerencias. Consecuentemente volvíamos al caos de siempre, al menos la noche prometía ser bastante amena...a su modo.

* * *

_**Y al día siguiente - Academia Kuoh**_

Era tal como había esperado en esos momentos y de cierta manera eso me ponía a pensar si había algo que estaba obviando mas, entre las cosas que me sorprendieron en esos instantes era algo que...quizás podría verse venir "Eh? de que estas hablando?, sabríamos si hubieras conseguido una novia o acaso estas jugando con nosotros?" esa fue la respuesta a la interrogante que dio el castaño mientras confundido sobre lo sucedido ayer y no era para menos.

"Si piensas demasiado en las cosas, solo te dará un dolor de cabeza no lo crees?" exclamo Reiji para intentar desviar un poco el asunto por el momento, era lo mejor...mientras no fuera a darse con alguna sorpresa en general. Aun con tantas dudas que hubiera en esos instantes, lo mejor era continuar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido no?...claro, estaba muy errado si dejaba que esto fuera a pasar muy poco percibido por otras personas y/o entes.

Ya habiendo terminado el día y creo que podía darme el lujo de hacer lo que debía, quizás por el mero hecho de que había mucho por hacer en esta semana o quien sabe por cuanto mas tiempo "Me recuerda mucho al incidente antes de llegar aquí" entre risas propias y quizás causando algo de confusión de los pocos que lo habían escuchado pero finalmente, la impresión que tenían de el simplemente se trataba de alguien particular a su modo, nada que fuera realmente extraño en estos tiempos.

Para entonces, intencionalmente sentí algo poco común cerca de donde me encontraba y no era para menos, acaso ese no era Issei?, en una noche como esta...creo que el chico simplemente no tenia tanta suerte como podría haber esperado o meramente estaba en el lugar e hora incorrecto, supongo que lo segundo se aplicaba mas a el, por lo que la mejor opción fue seguirle además no era el único que parecía haber tenido algo de interés en el, solo que era nuevamente algo similar que sucedió con aquel ángel caído.

Y la escena que tenia frente a mi, no debería de sorprenderme pero aun así supuse que en esta ocasión no seria atrapado tan fácilmente y eliminado por igual, otro ángel caído..."Bueno, creo que esto no podía verlo venir después de todo" comento causando tener ahora la atención del perpetrador quien se veía bastante tranquilo a pesar de como la situación podría tornarse desde este punto.

"Oh?, parece que tenemos un testigo aquí pero mis disculpas...tendrás que morir aquí" y no dudo para dar tal comentario, creando una lanza y dirigiéndola en contra del pelinegro quien no se inmuto ante la acción hecha por parte de aquel.

"Supongo...pero no" esbozo una sonrisa mientras tomo la lanza con una de sus manos y dando presión a esta para romperla sin problemas muy a sorpresa de este "Que tal si te retiras por ahora o es que acaso quieres probar suerte conmigo?, creo que el anterior ángel caído aun no conoce realmente lo que puedo lograr hacer" comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, digamos que era cierto pero evitar enfrentamiento innecesarios era lo mejor.

Y por la manera en que reacción ante mis palabras, sabia de lo que estaba hablando actualmente "...una generosa oferta que tomare por ahora" obviamente no tardo en retirarse sin dar mas explicaciones o meramente sabia que alguien mas había llegado a este mismo lugar.

Fue descuidado después de todo y aunque Issei lo observo con sorpresa, no hubo manera de detener el destino que le deparaba ahora mismo o no? "Podre confiar en que cuides de el, sempai?" exclamo sin haber desviado la mirada de donde se encontraba, puesto que el muy fácil notaba lo que había a su alrededor y ahí..

Uno reconocería fácilmente esa cabellera carmesí en medio de la noche "Rias-sempai" si las cosas no fueran de mal en peor o acaso era el modo en que tendría mas problemas desde esos momentos?.

"Tu eres el estudiante de intercambio, Reiji no es así?, que sorpresa saber que no eras tan común como lo esperaba" no había hostilidad por parte de ella, era bueno ya que lo ultimo que quería, era tener un enfrentamiento innecesario en estos momentos, además que no sabia cuanta oportunidad tendría contra alguien como ella.

"Parece que una de las dos mas populares de la academia conoce mi nombre, me siento alagado" riendo por su propio comentario solo para aligerar un poco el ambiente que estaba en estos instantes "Pero como lo mención antes, podrás cuidar de el?" retomo una vez mas lo dicho hace instantes.

No hubo respuesta por unos momentos aunque creo que con solo observar su mirada, podría obtenerla sin problemas "Muy bien, seguro...nos veremos nuevamente, adiós" no deseaba tratar este tema por ahora, después de todo el necesitaba mas atención y era algo que podía o quizás, veía venir mañana en la academia, ah como las cosas cambian de manera tan sorpresiva.

* * *

_**Academia Kuoh - Club de investigación de lo oculto**_

Creo que era una situación poco común para dos personas que verían un cambio drástico desde este momento y aunque bien tuvimos un día normalmente tranquilo, Issei mencionando que si alguno del grupo había visto senos desnudos para sorpresa de dos de nosotros y yo, creo que estaba mas confundido por la actitud que opto tomar, no paso de sobrevivir por segunda vez de la muerte y aun continua hablando sobre cosas pervertidas, sin remedio...es lo único que podía pensar.

Aunque toda esa situación poco...extraña de nosotros fue interrumpida por un joven, quien no conocería a Yuuto Kiba, o como entre el grupo, sin incluirme en esto claro estaba, el enemigo de todo hombre...vaya reputación que se gano por parte de ellos a diferencia de los demás "Disculpen la interrupción, ustedes son Issei Hyoudou y Reiji van Hossen?" me incluía a mi también?...ah creo que se a esto donde va.

Por otro lado, creo que quien estaba molesto por su presencia era el mismo Issei "Rias-sempai me mando a preguntar por ustedes dos" el pelinegro simplemente acepto esto sin preocuparse demasiado pero nuestro castaño pareció optar por tomar esta oportunidad y causar envidia por haber sido llamado por alguien como lo era Rias, vaya cosas que uno ve. Y sin demora...nos dirigimos hacia un edificio antiguo aunque que hacia un club en un lugar como este? tanto ambos nos preguntamos lo mismo.

Esto me recordaba demasiado a mi residencia, con los círculos mágicos, libros...mucho relacionado con el ocultismo para ser sinceros, esto me hacia sentir bastante cómodo a pesar de lo particular que podía ser y entonces quien no me sorprendía de ver como reaccionaba ante esto, Issei parecía haber encontrado a alguien mas en el lugar... y si mi memoria no me fallaba, quien estaba sentada en un mueble cercano y disfrutando de un aperitivo era Koneko Toujou quien solo nos observo por un instante antes de continuar con sus asuntos, poco expresiva o hasta apática supongo.

Y aunque Kiba nos presento, no hubo mucha diferencia...bueno al menos con nuestro pervertido quien logro notar lo que parecía ser una ducha en el lugar, yo por mi parte me cuestione que sentido común había en eso mas que Issei quien parecía dejar que sus impulso aun dominaran sus acciones "Que cara tan desagradable" tanto Koneko como mi persona mencionaron esas palabras en coordinación, supongo que no era el único que podía ver que no tenia control...cuando lo tuvo en primer lugar? aun para shock del propio Issei ante mi comentario y riendo ante la reacción graciosa que opto tomar.

"Disculpen por la demora" y en ese entonces fue que dio acto de presencia.

Obviamente creo que no era necesario presentar a Rias Gremory, todos en esta academia le conocían y eso me incluía a mi pero, estuvo en la casa de Issei? y por que el estaba sangrando por la nariz?, muchas preguntas, demasiadas.

" Ah, ustedes deben de ser Issei Hyodou y Reiji van Hossen" y si Rias era tan conocida, también lo era quien tomo la palabra en esos momentos, la segunda princesa de la academia junto con Rias.

"Un gusto en conocerles, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima" bueno al menos esto era inesperado mientras ya todos estaban presentes, aunque...aun me pregunto, por que me encontraba también yo aquí?, supuse que Issei seria el único que se vería involucrado sobre lo sucedido y no es que fuera a tener algún plan en especifico.

Ah, demonios...su explicación fue bastante directa pero muy efectiva para mi a diferencia de nuestro compañero quien se veía relativamente escéptico sobre lo que había escuchado en estos instantes y quien lo podía culpar pero no podía estar mas alejado de la realidad, no es mas simple pensar que uno no esta consiente del sin fin de cosas que puede estar alrededor suyo y ignora completamente?. Rias fue quien dedico a explicar brevemente los aspectos básicos de este complicada situación aunque para mi, información como esa era muy bienvenida para mi, obviamente me daba lo necesario para saber aunque ciertamente no saldría de aquí sin dar alguna que otra explicación.

Hasta que llego al tema de los Sacred Gear al finalizar de mencionar a aquel ángel caído que había atacado por primera vez a Issei, si eso tenia sentido después de todo aunque era peligroso para ella que tuviera algo como eso? aunque el muy confundido sobre lo que había escuchado "Sacred Gear" quien interrumpió por un momento fue el mismo pelinegro luego de soltar un suspiro "Algo que reside en los humanos y les otorga habilidades o capacidades únicas...pero como lo mencionan, estoy casi seguro de que es capaz de afectarles, no es así?" su respuesta sorprendió a la mayoría de quienes se encontraban presentes y quien podía culparles.

"Ara ara, Engel-san parece estar informado del tema pero me pregunto como es eso posible?" bueno, fue la persona mas sensata en dar su comentario después de todo aunque creo que había algo de cierto sobre eso, ya estaba involucrado aunque quisiera evitarlo.

"Tu fuiste quien ayudo a Issei durante su primer encuentro con aquel ángel caído no es así?" bueno pregunta Rias, aunque donde estarías para haber notado eso.

Aunque el solo opto por asentir sobre ello "Que puedo decir, estaba sorprendido al momento que me di cuenta de lo que pasaría...si hubiera sido antes quizás el aun estaría con "vida"...no?" esbozo una sonrisa por unos momentos, aun para sorpresa del castaño.

"Moviéndonos con este asunto, Issei, tu tienes un poder tu interior" bueno, no era algo extraño después de los eventos sucedidos pero creo que no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar, digamos que opto por cubrir sus intimidad y el shock en ese instante. No podía optar por solo mover la cabeza en negación ante lo hecho mientras que casi similares reacciones tomaron los presentes "Realmente no puedes evitar ser tu aun en estos momentos" exclamo con resignación por otro lado "Que vulgar" palabras bien dichas Koneko.

Rias explico que intentara usar algún tipo de pose de la cual lograra sacar un gran poder y creo que fue muy particular que tomara algo de un manga, yo lo conocía muy bien pero hacerlo en frente de muchos era algo...bueno, se entiende claramente el punto de esto pero para sorpresa de el mismo en el instante que dijo aquellas palabras uno de sus brazos comenzó a cambiar de forma y ahora lo conformaba por lo que parecía ser un guantéele de color carmesí con una gema incrustada de color verde "Esto es genial!" y quien podía negarle que algo como eso estuviera dentro de el.

"Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto" Rias opto por dirigir su mirada hacia mi persona, oh creo saber donde va esto.

"Issei en su ultimo aliento deseo morir en los brazos de una bella mujer ende fui invocada para sorpresa de encontrarte a ti, lidiando con uno de los ángeles caídos como si se tratara de un juego" se veía algo claro, demasiado.

"Eres también un demonio no es así?" uh creo que no, Issei opto por tomar una reacción de _"En serio?!"_ para la cual solté una pequeña risa pero solo moví la cabeza un poco negando lo mencionado.

"No, soy un humano común y corriente como lo era aquí mi compañero presente" exclamo con tranquilidad, bueno era así pero a la vez no.

"Ara ara, Engel-san quiere mantener el misterio de su naturaleza" entre risas, Akeno fue la única que opto por tomar mis palabras y usarlas en mi contra pero no podía evitar pensar que solo deseaba tentarme.

"Es que, realmente soy un Humano...algo diferente pero humano finalmente" volviendo a retomar el énfasis en sus palabras.

"Y un humano puede detener una lanza de luz con sus manos como si de un juego de niños se tratara?" ah, creo que me atrapo con eso "O usar espadas sagradas y demoniacas?" creo que esas palabras sorprendieron a Kiba quien tuvo un pequeño momento donde pudo observarse algo diferente de su tan calmada actitud.

Explicar esto seria un lio completamente sin sonar tan descabellado "Tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad para hablar sobre el tema" comento viendo en su momento a Issei quien estaba ahora mas confundido por ello o era la sorpresa que uno de sus compañeros fuera tan diferente de lo que se veía en la academia.

"Tienes razón...pero ahora el momento, Issei tu hice un demonio y renaciste como mi subordinado" oh vaya, esto si era algo inesperado pero la mejor manera de mencionar cosas tan importantes era ser directo.

Todos se presentaron y dejaron ver unas alas que muy fácil de observar, son demonios como lo mencionar y como si no fuera suficiente para el castaño, quien también ahora poseía unas, la aceptación venia luego de esos momentos pero que Rias mencionara que si trabajaba duro tendría sus propios sirvientes eventualmente...uh, su rostro se ilumino y creo que sus impulso comenzaban a mostrarse, sirvientes? creo que esperándolo de seria un Harem y aquí vamos "Que bien!, lo hare! seré un demonio!" sus ojos fácilmente podrían notar su pasión...algo particular pero pasión al final, yo reí de una similar manera tranquilo, Yuto se vio no muy sorprendido por ello mientras que Koneko menciono que era quizás alguien de mente simple, pero no es mejor las cosas así?.

"Entonces estas bien con que seas mi sirviente? Rias menciono una pregunta simple y como era de esperarse, el no se inmuto ante nada "Claro Rias-sempai!" aunque bueno entre la manera en que debían referirse a ella, onee-sama? el realmente tenia una de las mas curiosas manera de nombrar a alguien "Pero dado a que estoy usando la escuela como territorio, es mejor que me digas presidenta y por el club, ya todos me llaman así" sonaba lógico aunque aun me cuestiono por que estaba aquí, la información era agradecida pero.

En determinado momento, cierto lobo albino se presento de manera repentina, dejando la sorpresa de todos aunque de mi, no me sorprendía que tuviera sus momentos en los que se diera presencia tan abruptamente"...Venia a ver por que demorabas tanto y la sorpresa que me vengo a dar" y como si no fuera una sorpresa mayor que un animal como este estuviera aquí, que hablara fue aun mayor.

"Creo que mi mente esta jugando conmigo o ese lobo acaba de hablar?" Ah Issei las cosas que uno puede observar durante la vida, eres un demonio y no debería sorprenderte de estas cosas ahora.

"Tienes un problema con eso?" bufo como si tratara de no frustrarse con algo tan fácil de observar "Supongo que tardaras, le diré a los demás que pidan algo de comer, obvio eso se descontara de tus ahorros" Hey...creo que escuche mal pero antes de replicar este salió por una de las ventanas de lo mas tranquilo, bueno literalmente ignoro a todos quienes estaban presentes.

"Maldad...maaaaldad" se escucho esas palabras antes de armar lo que estaba pasando "Y yo pensaba que no podía preocuparme por cosas así" se tomo la cabeza y con el animo por los suelos, creo que entre tanta tranquilidad que había por mi parte, que un animal los bajara como si nada, era algo bizarro.

Rias, creo que si ya no tenia suficientes preguntas ahora con la aparición de aquel can le dio mas por las cuales cuestionarme pero ver mi reacción, opto por mencionarlas en otra oportunidad "He de suponer que es algún tipo de familiar?" no muy lejos de la realidad para empezar.

"Algo así, es mas como un compañero...algo gruñón pero tal" bueno, ahí van mis ahorros para los juegos que deseaba comprar "En fin...si continuas explicando los detalles importantes a Issei" no podía hacer mas que solo ver la manera de continuar con esto, por como se veía, lo debía hacer era conseguir contratos con humanos para aumentar sus logros y quizás de esa manera volverse un noble, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había escuchado ese concepto aunque no me agradaba demasiado, malas experiencias al final.

"Entonces...lo único que necesita es lograr estos contratos no es así?" creo que al ver esos folletos con un pentagrama me decía lo tan...particular que uno podía lograr sin darse cuenta "Issei entonces por que hacemos un contrato?, te beneficiaria también a fin de cuentas"

"En serio?! si se logra, estaré un paso mas cerca de crear mi harem!" bueno al menos tenia la motivación de por medio después de todo.

Aunque, mi respuesta solo fue asentir un par de veces "Pero será en otro momento, que tengo algunas cosas de las cuales atender, pero por ahora...seria mejor que te concentraras en lo que rias-sempai te mande a hacer" comento mientras que soltó un corto bostezo, mucho para que pensar ya daba sus efectos.

"Así es, así que en estos momentos comienza a trabajar" bueno, ella no parecía haber perdido el tiempo en hacerle entrega de muchos pentagramas, a distribuir parecía ser lo que se refería aunque bueno, Issei tenia bastante animo por la propuesto que le había hecho y no tardo en iniciar con este.

No obstante, creo que era yo quien tenia que responder muchas preguntas "Ahora que estamos solos, podrías decirnos tus verdaderos motivos?" supongo que era algo valido, Rias tendría muchas interrogantes en cuanto a mi existencia irregular.

Aunque el no estaba muy concentrado sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor para empezar "Mmm?" añadiendo su rostro somnoliento causaba ciertas reacciones, algo de resignación por parte de la sempai "Ah, no he descansado demasiado...si me dan un momento" el pelinegro se acomodo donde estaba sentado, solo para quedarse plenamente dormido al instante, realmente estaba durmiendo para sorpresa de todos.

Quien se acerco al pelinegro fue Akeno quien toco una de sus mejillas para saber si realmente dormía tan plácidamente "Ara...realmente lo esta, que indefenso se ve así" entre risas por su parte al ver que este chico no parecía preocuparse en estar en una habitación llena de demonios.

"Tal vez cuando despierte tengamos alguna respuesta aunque por que dormir en un momento como este?" comento al tomar su cabeza y moverla solo para negar sus pensamientos un instante.

"Sera que nos esta poniendo a prueba?" Yuuto tomo la palabra, dando un punto en el cual pensar "Si hiciéramos algo en estos instantes, no nos pondríamos en desventaja? o realmente confía en nosotros?" no era del todo mentira para ser verdad, algo así seria la manera mas clara...suponiendo para el pero al final, el realmente no era la típica persona que uno podía lidiar.

* * *

_**Varios días después**_

La situación paso relativamente tranquila y Issei se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida como demonio, logrando a sorpresa de muchos un par de contratos gracias a la ayuda del pelinegro quien estaba ateniendo de la misma manera las "Actividades" del club a pesar de todo. Finalmente tanto Rias como el, acordaron en tener una alianza después de una larga charla aunque sorpresa por parte de ella en la historia de Reiji, nada que fuera mas lejos de la realidad al final. Pero como había cosas que no podía mencionar tan fácilmente se daría a su determinado momento...me pregunto como reaccionaria al conocer a Cami...como suele mencionarle para frustrarle al igual que su gemela, por mencionarse de ese modo.

Para ese momento, Issei tenia cierto problema con un contrato...no es que fuera completado pero simplemente uh, no era la mejor experiencia para el después de todo y ver su rostro casi con un trauma de por medio, no ayudaba demasiado.

"Vamos...un contrato es un contrato" intentaba animarlo pero sin mejora.

"Es que no estuviste ahí" se tomo su cabeza por un momento, recordando las imágenes que seguro lo acosarían en las noches.

"Bueno, si te invito el almuerzo te animaras?" por el modo en que reacciono, parece ser que eso funciono, aunque antes de por salir a nuestro siguiente destino. Creo que Issei noto a lo que parecía ser una...monja?, bueno tenia la vestimenta de una aunque se tropezó.

"E-estas bien?" ambos nos acercamos para ayudarle, Issei fue quien le dio la mano para que lograra levantarse mientras que yo le entregue su habito.

"Muchas gracias!" bueno, se veía ciertamente feliz por nuestra acción después de todo, aunque...bueno, era linda y Issei hiso mas notorio.

"Deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado no crees?" reía un poco por su comentario, causando que ella se sonrojara y señalando a su maleta que estaba en el suelo, al igual que su ropa y...otras prendas intimas.

Y reaccionando casi instantáneamente para guardar todo ello de manera casi graciosa, ah vaya cosas que uno veo "Lo siento, parece que vieron un lado malo de mi" por como lo veía Issei...creo que fue lo contrario.

"Acaso estas dirigiéndote a algún lugar en particular? o estas de viaje? pregunte con algo de curiosidad, bueno uno no ve a una monja por estos lares por obvias razones.

"No, fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad pero me perdí en el camino" ah, ende explica por que esta vestida de ese modo.

"Bueno, si estas buscando la iglesia, podemos llevarte hasta ahí, si no te molesta claro esta" vaya, me sorprendió que el castaño tuviera la modestia de controlar sus impulsos y ayudarle sin problema.

Y parecía ser que el rostro de ella se ilumino completamente por la proposición "De verdad?!, esto debe ser obra del señor!" ah...esto no tiene buena pinta.

En esas palabras, creo que Issei se vio afectado por aquello, era un demonio así que cosas como tal podían afectarle, vaya suerte la suya "Te sucede algo?" se veía preocupada por la manera en que reacciono hace instantes, si supieras la razón por la cual esta así.

Bueno, creo que sin mas motivo por el cual estar aquí, podíamos comenzar a llevarla a la iglesia aunque ella se dirigió hacia un pequeño que estaba en el suelo para ayudarle, para que no fuera menos...la sorpresa que nos dimos ambos al ver que usaba algo similar a magia curativa, tenia conocimiento sobre ello pero verlo por primera vez era algo realmente impresionante. No tomo mucho tiempo el ayudarle pero al momento en que llego su madre, bueno..las personas nunca cambian aunque las acciones sean buenas "Hey...!" no culpaba la manera en que Issei había reaccionado pero fue detenido antes que mencionara mas.

"No entiendo el lenguaje, así que esta bien" lo sabia, estaba seguro de eso y por la mirada que había tomado, supongo que no era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella, pero el escuchar que el pequeño regreso para agradecer la ayuda, uno puede pensar que algunas personas aun guardan algo de sentido común.

"Entonces..." el pelinegro fue quien tomo la palabra en esos instantes "Te parece si te llevamos a tu destino?" ella asintió sin demora y los tres comenzamos a caminar conversando animadamente, Issei intentando por su parte acaparar la atención de ella y yo riendo por que no lograba completamente su cometido, al menos era una caminata agradable.

Y la iglesia no estuvo tan lejos como esperábamos pero creo que había algo mal, con solo ver a Issei tener escalofríos conforme nos acercábamos, creo que estar cerca aun de edificaciones como estas lo afectaba y aunque ella nos pidió quedarnos unos momentos para ofrecernos aunque sea algo de Te, si entraba creo que solo tendríamos un problema, eso o Rias le tendría un regaño preparado por estar en lo que se consideraría un territorio enemigo.

Al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de saber su nombre, Asia Argento, una chica bastante particular que esperaba no terminara involucrarse demasiado con los demonios, no creo que se merezca tener que decidir en realizar actos que pueden considerarse complicados, no importa como puedan mostrarse pero sabíamos que no seria la ultima vez que le encontráramos.

Y...creo que podíamos ver venir el regaño para Issei a millas aunque yo no me libre de eso después de todo, aunque no se por que se preocupaba mientras estuviera conmigo, las posibilidades de que sucediera algo eran prácticamente nulas pero bueno, de algún modo fue descuidado por mi parte "Bueno, si me disculpan...tengo algunas cosas que atender, seguro pueden dejarme de lado en esta ocasión" aunque no tuve que esperar por una respuesta, después de todo lo único que teníamos era una alianza a fin de cuentas.

* * *

_**Esa Noche - Área Residencial**_

Había algo que me molestaba desde el momento que note una de las direcciones donde Issei tenia que ir por un contrato, no por que era una persona peligrosa...solo llámenlo intuición de peligro y era algo cual poco me fallaba en muchas ocasiones por lo que no demore mucho en encaminarme a aquella casa y entrar, obviamente la puerta estaba abierta solo confirmando mis sospechas aunque mencionando ninguna palabra.

El olor a sangre era reconocible y el hecho de encontrar a alguien en ese deplorable estado dejaba mucho que desear aunque el responsable de todo esto?, obviamente se daría presente en pocos instantes aunque seguramente podría sorprenderse de encontrar a alguien distinto de lo esperado y si hubiera sido Issei quien hubiera estado aquí, no hubiera logrado enfrentar a quien estaba saliendo en estos momentos.

"Bienvenido! que tenemos aquí, demoni...espera, quien diablos eres?" creo que la sorpresa no era muy notoria aunque por el tono de su voz, realmente retorcido y entrando de manera tan graciosa, ciertamente podía darme la idea de que tipo de humano era.

"Una inesperada sorpresa?" comento tranquilamente el pelinegro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta por los instantes, solo dedicaba a cantar de una manera poco agradable para una persona común y en mi caso, nunca lo fui mas solo suspire, a veces es bueno seguir tus instintos aunque en un instante frente mío" Soy el padre Freed Zelzan!" en un tarareo se presento, al menos tuvo la modestia de mencionarse.

"Bueno, que suerte que solo soy un humano común y corriente que pasaba por aquí" agrego de la misma manera que el había dicho, bueno de que preocuparse ahora "Aunque vaya desastre que hay aquí, no es acaso una de las personas que buscaba un contrato?"

"Cierto cierto, pero los humanos que proveen de energía a los demonios, no pueden llamarse humanos" este comenzó a pisar la cabeza del cadáver con cada palabra mencionada "Así que los mato antes de que se corrompan mas" y cada vez mas, el sonido de la carne y los huesos rompiéndose se podía escuchar en la sala "Bondad, esto es bondad! amen!"

Aunque este estaba disfrutando de su momento, saco lo que parecía ser una espada junto con una pistola, por lo que podía mencionar que seria el siguiente en su lista "Bien!, creo que llego el momento para que mueras, en lo que llega el demonio de mierda aquí!" este salto aunque yo no veía muchas intenciones de evadir su ataque pero para sorpresa de ambos, Asia salió de manera repentina para empujar al psicópata...aunque creo que me quedaba corto con esa descripción.

"Asia..." creo que aun estaba sorprendido, por que alguien como ella estaría afiliado con una persona como esta aunque suponiendo entre las posibilidades, ella no tenia conocimiento en lo que estaba metida, después de todo una vez se puso en frente mío y al ver el cadáver, su rostro quedo completamente pálido.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando un humano se deja seducir por un demonio y si no lo cortamos no podremos continuar con nuestro trabajo, así que se una buena chica Asia-chan y despliega la trampa" si, muy lindo discurso padre corrompido pero parece que no resulto muy efectivo ya que, ella no se movió de ese lugar.

Y en esos momentos, el pelinegro soltó una corta risa "Ya lo dije antes, solo soy un humano común y corriente, aunque déjame decirte" antes de retomar con lo que estaba por mencionar dejo escapar un corto bostezo "No vendrá ningún demonio el día de hoy, mala suerte no lo crees?" y sin mas demora, dejo notar su típica sonrisa tranquila.

Eso, obviamente molesto a nuestro personaje "Así que tu eres el responsable...otro humano seducido por los demonios, oh bueno.." apuntando una de sus armas, la espada hacia mi persona "Tendrás el mismo destino que el!"

"No, no lo creo" no hubo duda en sus palabras mientras que una espada llena de energía sagrada hiso acto de presencia frente a el y cual tomo con la diestra "A diferencia de ti" su sonrisa se ancho mas de lo necesario y otra, ahora vibrando de energía demoniaca, otra se presento y la tomo con la otra mano "Asia" menciono con un tono calmado para ese momento "Es mejor que te alejes de aquí, no te preocupes no sucederá nada" ella estaba dudando de lo que pasaría en esos momentos aunque no hubo tiempo para reaccionar en esos instantes.

Freed no espero a que ella se moviera del lugar por lo que opto por lanzarse en contra mia y viendo lo que pasaría, le empuje mientras bloquee la espada con una y use la libre para hacerlo retroceder aunque reacciono bien intentando dispararme con esas balas de luz causando que estuviera a la defensiva, no por que no tuviera oportunidad ya que no seria realmente un problema recibir un par de estas al final. Estuve así por unos minutos por lo que opte ahora por el contraataque al crear un circulo mágico frente mío y enviar hacia el cual tuve suerte de que poder evadirlo y una vez dio contacto con el, múltiples cortes rápidos se vieron en todo su cuerpo "Pero que?!...que demonios es esto?!" su sorpresa era por que no esperaba que el daño fuera lo suficiente para tener que retroceder tan abruptamente mientras que yo no había tenido problema en tomar esto como un juego de niños.

"Podrías huir mientras tienes oportunidad no? o acaso quieres que te juzgue como pecador, padre?"

"Maldito, como te atreves a hacerme ver como un tonto?!"

"Por que puedo?, no es que sea realmente complicado para empezar"

Bueno, esto fue demasiado fácil de lidiar en si aunque supongo que era lo ultimo que podía esperar de alguien que se deja embriagar por su deseo de matar y si bien podía ser un psicópata no era tan tonto como habría esperado que fuera y si continuaba con este enfrentamiento sin sentido, era mas que obvio que no saldría de aquí con solo heridas de por medio "Tienes suerte basura, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, no contaras con la misma suerte, recuérdalo!" no hubo demasiado por lo cual hacer mientras que este escapo del lugar, bueno usualmente este tipo de persona son como las cucarachas, nunca terminas de eliminarlas aun cuando las eliminas.

Yo sin demora descarte mis espadas mientras que solté un largo suspiro, creo que estar usando mis capacidades sin descanso de por medio no me ayudaba en nada pero valía la pena si había una buena razón de por medio "Te encuentras bien?" tuve que dirigirme a ella ya que no salía de su propio shock.

Ella solo pudo asentir de manera nerviosa, no le podía culpar luego de que no que acababa de presenciar "Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes de que tengamos compañía indeseada...estas conforme con eso?" era seguro de que tendría un par de problemas por lo que estaba por hacer aun así, el riesgo lo valía, siempre y cuando ella lo aceptara.

"S-si, Reiji-san es un sacerdote por lo que puedo confiar en usted" bueno...eso fue inesperado, no era la mejor respuesta que podría haber esperado y creo que se debía al hecho de haber usado algo de artes sagradas para combatir con el después de todo, pero al menos no hubo razón para que la llevara a un lugar seguro, aunque...esto seguro saldrá en las noticias sin importar que.

* * *

_**Casa Engel - Horas después**_

Creo que el único lugar mas seguro por los momentos era mi residencia y creo que había buenas razones por las cuales uno evitaría entrar sin tener conocimiento de lo que podía esperar encontrar aquí y creo que Asia estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que vio "Reiji-san...esa es tu mascota?" ah tan inocente y pobre del lobo quien dejo notar un tic en uno de sus ojos pero no podía molestarte y eso por que?, digamos que lo trataba como tal y no parecía estar muy afectado por ello...alguien mas lo hacia y usualmente les gruñía o intentaba morderles , eso me incluía a mi también en ciertas ocasiones.

Mientras que quienes Vivian conmigo se sorprendieron al ver a Asia y ella misma se sorprendió de saber que no era el único que vivía en esta casa después de todo "Quien lo hubiera dicho, nuestro Reiji ha traído una chica a la casa, me siento tan...conmovida!" exclamo una de las rubias a lo que limpia unas lagrimas de cocodrilo que dejo escapar pero fue rápidamente regañada por quien estaba a su costado.

"Podrías dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas?, es mas que obvio que hay una razón para ello" al menos no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, gracias por tener sentido común Cami pero note que se había percatado de lo mismo que podía haber esperado al instante en que conocía a Asia, pero era un tema que se trataría en otro momento.

"Reiji, parece que tendremos que comprar algunas cosas para la semana por que..." y ahora fue el turno de mi gemelo, por decirlo de ese modo aunque este opto por dar un saludo mas formal a diferencia de lo anterior "Es un gusto conocerle" aunque fue bastante directo y continuo con sus asuntos en la cocina.

"Disculpen la molestia, soy Asia Argento" de cierta manera se veía algo abrumada por que una de las gemelas se dedico a abrazarle por lo adorable que se veía de ese modo, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a regañarla por como trataba a un invitado y ambos jóvenes se veían poco sorprendidos por lo que veían frente a sus ojos, al final esto era algo común en esta casa.

"Bueno, ponte cómoda que seguro querrás descansar" ella asintió ante mis palabras aunque estaba bastante entretenida y acaparada por las gemelas, quisiera o no. Aunque por ahora no debía preocuparse de lo que había sucedido hace horas, ya mañana se lidiar con el problema del padre psicópata y posiblemente tenga que verse relacionado con los ángeles caídos "Ya que estamos con un invitado, preparare algo para todos" todos, incluyendo Asia estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta que di en esos instantes, simplemente era mejor mantener este ambiente tranquilo antes de comenzar a planear lo que se haría con el asunto importante.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno, este es el segundo de los tres proyectos que tengo en mente, cual involucra a uno de mis Oc, Reiji, ahora en el mundo de High School DxD.

Como lo mencione en el primero que he subido, no tengan temor en comentar o sugerir opiniones, eso me ayudara bastante a mejorar los capítulos conforme los vaya subiendo, sea semanal o mensual.

Aun estoy teniendo problemas con quien emparejar a Reiji o si hacer un Harem, aunque veo eso algo complicado por su modo de pensar, por lo que dejare que ustedes decidan como quieren que desarrolle ese particular tema mientras manejo como el se involucrara en las situaciones que se harán presentes, al igual que aparecerán varios Oc del mundo de Reiji conforme las cosas avancen.

No mencionare mas por que tengo muchas ideas cuales deseo dejar para la sorpresa, pero intentare hacerlo interesante para que puedan disfrutar de la historia. Creo que será todo por ahora, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!.


End file.
